Heaven's View
by Xaander
Summary: Oooookay. This is a Lunar Knights fanfic. It's my first, and 90 was written in a state of halfcoherence. It's a fluffy angst story sorta story thingy. So bleah. Rated for shonenai. Read and review please don't kill me. WARNING: CONTAINS NO PLOT.


Hi, this is my first fic. It really isn't very good. It's mostly just LK shounen-ai fluff. For those of you who want shounen-ai fluff. Set at some point in time, in a place. :P

And now, Pent would give a disclaimer, but he is a cat.

Pent: Meowr

So here it is.

**I do not own LK. If I did, I would be happy. I am not happy. So, as you can deduce, I do not own LK. I will, however, buy Lucian if he's for sale. What I do with him is my business.**

------------------------------------------------------------

It was another one of those days. Aaron was sleeping under the big Elm tree, the sunlight playing on his fair skin. It was a hot summer day, thanks to the paraSOL system, a control that he and Lucian now utilized daily. In reality, it was November 30th, but Aaron hated snow.It was so... cold.

Lucian trudged up, his usual blank stare replaced by a mischievous smile. There was Aaron, just sleeping like a baby. A baby with highly destructive instruments of damage and killing with him, but an adorable baby nonetheless. Lucian used to hate these happy days, but Aaron had wormed him into liking them. Giving in to the solar boy's silent (and unconscious) persuasion, Lucian curled up next to Aaron, his head on the gunslinger's lap. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

Aaron awoke groggily, sat up, and noted the large purple mass resting on his chest. As he went to draw Knight, he realized what it was. It was not a slime. It was a head. And, thank Sol, it was attached to a body. A very nice body. While Aaron wiped copious amounts of sleep-enduced drool from his face (and Lucian's hair), he saw a bright red figure striding towards them from the town gate. By the time it arrived, he concluded it was Bea. Ever since that day at the Guild, she had been _determined _to "straighten" him, an effort that failed. Seeing him with Lucian like this just pissed her off more. She marched up to him, and, in a last-ditch attempt to woo him, threw open her shirt.

" See? SEE? These are boobs, Aaron. Guys like them. Do _you_ like them?", she inquired, catching the poor lad completely off guard. Fortunately, he was equally fast with gun and tongue.

" While I find them to be well-proportioned, I find them no more attractive than your nose. They are large, hanging bags of water. And they feed children. Congratulations, you possess the most disgusting food market ever contrived."

She tramped off in a rage.

" You know, dear, you could just say 'No'.", pronounced Lucian, who had, Aaron concluded, heard the whole thing. " Someday I'll have to come running in to save you from a hormonally enraged woman in a red jogging suit with bug goggles wielding what would appear to be a broom firing rockets from its ass."

The victim of this rant, ever ready for a battle of wits, bopped him on the head.

"PLEEEEEEEAAAASE? PLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEEEEEASE?", begged Aaron, tugging on Lucian's sleeve like some two-year-old kid. For the nineteenth time that month, he was begging for a joyride in Laplace. Ever since Schrodinger fell, the kid had loved going up high into space and floating around, or buzzing over the city. And every time he begged, Lucian obliged. How could he say no to that adorable little warrior?

Nero called the Casket Rocket down from Satellite Sunflower, and Aaron did his 'I am oh-so very excited and may need to urinate oh looky the rocket I think I'm wasted' dance. When it finally landed, Lucian obligingly took his hand and lead him into the control cabin. While the Dark Swordsman launched the rocket, Aaron sat next to him and watched the world go streaming by.

"Look, Lucian! Clouds!, he squealed.

"Yes, dear."

"Look, Lucian! Birds!"

"Yes, dear."

"Look, Lucian! Buildings!"

"Yes, dear."

"Look, Lucian! Space!"

"Yes, dear."

This continued for some time, Aaron all the while squealing and releasing his bundles of energy.

Up above the planet, out of its atmosphere, everything was different. They could see into the heavens, and look down at their own fragile planet. As Laplace tumbled lazily about, Lucian floated into the middle of the cabin, and the Earth came into view. Aaron pushed off the wall and into him, and the two held each other, comforted each other, and watched the fragile world. They sat like that for some time, both eventually falling asleep, high above the troubles and strange beings of their world. All they had- and wanted -was each other. And they were content.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay. There it was. My first ever fanfic. Yeah, I know, I just wrote a big snugglystory, but I liked it. So you'd better like it too, dammit. I kid. Please Review it. And don't brutally maim me or anything, or I'll sic Pent on you.

Pent: Meow.

So be nice.


End file.
